Legs and Megan
by Frankierox1996
Summary: The story of Legs and Megan the first time they met and what they are like today it is a love story warning some curse words and some make out scenes not recommedend for children 10 and under
1. Chapter 1

I woke up that morning it was July 24th 1988 today was Johnny's block party. I got dressed in my white t shirt I put on my black tie I would always wear one because I would be a successful business man like my dad I put on my belt and my black pants and my sneakers. I ate my breakfast brushed my teeth ran the comb through my short black hair. I got my bike and rode it to Forest Hills Johnny's birthplace and hometown .I finally got their in an hour. I knocked on Johnny's door. His Mom answered. Oh Joe it is you, she said. Johnny is so excited about today this only happens once a summer, she said. I went to Johnny's room he was already dressed. Hey Legs, he said. Hey John, I said. We both high five. My nickname is Legs Johnny started calling me it when I was 12 or 11 years old. Johnny is 14 years old he has dark eyes dark short spiky hair and he always smiled. We went outside we saw the DJ setting up. Our friends would arrive soon and Johnny was meeting our newest friend Emily. They arrived in an hour. Lots of people were all on the block. Me and Johnny had both climbed a tree we were good at that for some reason. We both saw Louie, Frankie, and Emily. Hey up here! Shouted Johnny. We both climbed down the tree. Johnny was introduced to Emily I think Frankie was developing a crush on her she was pretty. Then something came to my mind it was that old house I made a hangout of with all the other neighborhood kids last year. Emily want to see this old house where all the neighborhood kids and I hang out at? I asked. Oh no not that house remember last year that man said to get out of his house he said he owned it and when the kids didn't listen that old psychopath got out a butcher knife and scared the hell out of everyone, said Johnny. Johnny that guy lives next door it is not his house the house hasn't even been owned since 1986, I said. We all walked down to the old house. Emily look at the big ass bushes and the real big ass weeds, I said. Look Emily I broke this basement window and made a path but sometimes the kids use the front door, I said. We all went in the basement. The basement was dirty as usual and little wild animals were living down there. I wanted to tease my friends. Hey guys did you know an old lady use to live here, I said. Legs your not gonna put a spider on my face like Halloween, said Johnny. No and that was a real spider and I thought it would be a good prank now listen to my story, I said. Once there was this old lady that lived in this house she had a hard time walking she tried going to the bathroom but she couldn't make it she wet her pants and that big hole in the roof attracted squirrels to the scent and the squirrels started to eat her you could listen to her screams, I said. AAAAHHHH!!!!!! Someone screamed. That freaked me out was my story true I didn't scream. Legs this ain't funny, said Frankie. I didn't do it, I said. Of course you did quit lying, said Johnny. I heard someone scream. It wasn't him, Louie said. Then we all screamed. I saw something emerge from the shadows. Chill out guys, said a girl's voice. She was a beautiful girl with brown hair to her waist and brown eyes they didn't match my eye color which is blue so it didn't matter and she wasn't Italian and her skin wasn't as dark as mine. You like coming here too, she said. I heard all the kids in the neighborhood hang out here my name is Megan I am new here, she said. Well my name is L- I mean Joey but my friends call me Legs, I said. I see that, she said. Ok guys lets get out of this house before we appear in the newspaper I can see it now 6 kids murdered by old man who claims to own old horror house, said Johnny. That was where I met her she is now my wife I will tell more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day back to school I was in 8th grade now it was time to return to William H. Carr Junior High School p.s. 194. Goodbye Summer, I miss you already, I said getting out of bed. I went down and made myself breakfast. I hoped to see my crush Megan because the girl of my dreams lived in my neighborhood. I saw my brother smoking a cigarette he is 16 years old his name is John. John is the leader of this bad news high school biker gang they even scared off the police. He would usually do this in the morning I smoked too but not at 5:30 am. His blue eyes are bloodshot from a hangover last night he is a little drunk and he needs a haircut. He is very rebellious he doesn't do his homework all he does is drink and smoke all day. I don't know what he is gonna be when he grows up but I am definitely not getting into gangs. Hey Joe, he says. What do you want? I asked. I need to give you advice about your first day of middle school, he said. John that was last year I am in 8th grade now, I said. Never mind, he said. I got ready. I was well dressed for my first day back. Our parents were still asleep. You are not going to school in that, I said to John. Don't tell me what to do you are not Dad you act just like him! He shouted. Come on were going to be late, said John. John looked like a disaster he had ripped jeans that were worn out and this old grey t-shirt with stains all over and this leather jacket. I climbed on his motorcycle I could see this on the news hung-over 11th grader on motorcycle kills 13 year old brother. As I boarded the motorcycle my brother was speeding on the road people were yelling at him and cursing. Are you trying to get me killed! I yelled. He didn't answer he dropped me off at school I met with my friends Emily was in another school because she lived in another town with her mother. When I got to homeroom I saw Megan. At lunch time always after me and my friends would finish we would go to the boys room and smoke. Hey guys, did you know Megan is in my class? I asked. Are you interested in her? Asked Frankie. Yes I said. He just laughed they all did. Well to bad your girlfriend Emily isn't in your homeroom she is in another school and it ain't around here, I said. We never got in trouble in school they never caught us smoking. I talked to Megan when I was waiting for my brother. He didn't show up he was out with his friends. Hey Legs want to carpool with me? She asked. I did and I got in the car with her I knew her parents. I got out of the car. How did your day at school go? My Mother asked. Well Megan is in my class and so are my other friends, I said. Then my Mom ran to the window. Oh no, she said. What is it what is wrong? I asked. Oh, I said. It was my brother he was drinking again he was out at the bar with his friends and he brought one home. As they walk in the doorway. They nearly knock each other over. My Mom yells at John. John got a bag and said he was staying with his friend. My Mom worries about my brother. Soon Halloween was approaching. I knew what I was I was going to be Chong and Louie was going to be Cheech. We went trick or treating Emily was there she was a 50s chick Frankie was a greaser Johnny was Jason Voothers he still has the mask. We went trick or treating and got candy. Megan wasn't there she was to shy. We decided to egg some houses. Frankie wanted to do this mafia's house his cousin is in we all decided to. Hey Grandpa ready for some eggs and toilet paper! Frankie shouted. Yeah! I shouted. Go away! Said Don. Someday you will be apart of me and you will regret it. I came home that night I wish Megan was there. I wanted her to be there but she spent Christmas with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas was coming and Megan was spending it with us. She stayed for Christmas Eve I gave her jewelry she liked it. She got me a Game Boy and some games for it and games for my NES. On Christmas Day I saw my family but my brother was drunk I didn't know what was becoming of him. Christmas I got everything I wanted. Frankie called me at 4:00am. Legs, Fat Tony is missing, he said. I didn't believe him. I put on my jacket brought my switchblade and ran out the door. Where is he? I asked. We don't know, said Frankie. I think I know where that young man went, said the man across the street. We talked to the police they said he was in a warehouse in Harlem. Frankie led me and Emily to his room. He got his gun out. He placed it in his jacket. We got in the car. I'm going in, I said. Me too, said Frankie. No, said Emily. You will end up dead like his mother, she said. She looked like she was going to cry. She went in with me. I saw Fat Tony tied up to a chair and his mouth covered with tape. I took it off. It ain't right keeping your kid tied up like this after years, I said pulling my switchblade out. I untied the ropes around his wrists and his ankles. I saw a big dark figure come up to me. GET AWAY FROM MY SON! He screamed. He started to choke me. I tried screaming but he was squeezing to hard. He let go of me I passed out I was dead. I woke up in this white room. I heard people crying. I was in heaven and the angels knew about my death. Don't die I can't lose you my heart is torn, said a female angel. You're my best friend, said a little boy who lost his life young like me. I'm sorry for what I said to you, said the angel that sounded like my brother did Fat Tony's dad kill him? My baby, another older angel that sounded like my mother crying. I woke I saw clearly it was my friends and family. What happened? I asked. My mother father and brother hugged me. They were crying. Fat Tony was there Emily, Frankie and Louie for some reason. Guys, what happened? I asked. Well my father strangled you and I was telling him to stop and Frankie came in and shot him and we all got out and the police has my father, said Fat Tony. Hey I am itchy on my neck, I said itching. You have a neck brace honey, said my mother. Yes you need it because my father popped a bone in your neck, said Fat Tony. Megan came over to me. Don't worry Legs I will always be by your side during your time of injury, she said. I was taken out of the hospital. I came home. I had to stay in bed for at least for a week. My brother carried me inside the house. He changed me into my pjs and tucked me into bed. He talked to me before I went to bed and said he was sorry he was a jerk to me. When I woke up the next morning Megan was sleeping on my sofa in my bedroom. She really did care. Good morning, I said having my breakfast in bed. Oh Legs didn't know you were awake, she said. Did I spook you? I asked. Kind of I was sleeping, she said. I didn't know you would be here, I said. Well Legs I promised, she said. That's nice, I said. We both looked into each other's eyes. She kissed me on the head. Hey what do you want to do Legs your stuck in bed, said Meg. Well lets play my Nintendo, I said. I played some games with her. The next day we watched television. I heard this song on the radio it was called Lovin you by Minnie Riperton. Meg and I liked the song. She was sitting on the bed with me. Should I make the move? I thought. I then leaned and kissed her. It was my first kiss. Legs I was going to do that but you did it instead I love you you are such a beautiful boy I always want to be with you! She shouted and hugged me. I now was in love. I was waiting for Megan like usual until she came with these hair products. Meg what are those for? I asked. Well I usually wash a lot of my friends hair and I wanted to do you, she said. Be careful don't get soap in my eyes and I don't know if we should do this, I said. Well your beautiful Legs and I wanted to wash your hair it is very comforting, she said. I looked at her beautiful brown eyes I would always be happy whenever I saw them. Ok just got to take my brace off, I said loosening it and taking it off. I went to the sink Meg put a towel around me. She started to scrub my hair her fingers were so comforting she would scrub my hair softly. Legs your hair is so soft, she said. I know, I said. Your hands are so delicate and gentle, I said. Thanks Legs you don't squirm that much your hair is short it is much easier to wash this is the first time I did a boy's hair and he doesn't complain, she said. Yeah girl never touched my hair only my Mom, I said blushing. Well Legs I think your done did I get something in your eye, she said. No not at all, I said. Ok do you need your hair dried? She asked. No I have short hair so it dries in a minute, I said. You must be cold, she said. I got in bed. She got me 3 blankets. There you comfy? She asked. Yes, I said. Legs the baby is coming soon and you know what to do when Dad's not home, my mother said. Yeah Mom call him, I said. But on the night of January 3rd 1989 something amazing happened to my mother.


End file.
